vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
104605-patch-server-down
Content ---- ---- ---- So, a whopping 12 minutes ... it was TOTALLY worth coming here and making a fuss over, right? | |} ---- Well facebook went down for less than an hour and people started a riot. | |} ---- *sigh* I went 35+ years without Facebook - and I never once wanted to riot because of it. I don't want to live on this planet any more. :( | |} ---- Well you can't start a riot with that attitude, | |} ---- Could you imagine if twitter and facebook both crashed at the same time .... there are people out there who's lives would come to a full stop. | |} ---- just imagine the chaos if the whole internet went down, or cell phone networks. people would just ....freak. there seems to no longer be an ability for humans to entertain themselves | |} ---- WTB worldwide EMP. | |} ---- That would start the end of the world. | |} ---- To just be able to throw my damn cell phone in the trash and never care again? Yes, please. | |} ---- Spoken like an Aurin. Lets all go run off to the forests and live on the land! | |} ---- Cowboys live off the land, too, little pardner. ;) | |} ---- considering that most people these days dont know anything without looking it up on the internet..... it would indeed. | |} ---- And the more I think about a world without ignorant, illiterate, leet-speaking morons - the happier I get. My kids know how to use encyclopedias! They actually read REAL BOOKS! Two of them can fish. One of them can hunt. All of them have lived for weeks at a time in the wilderness with their old man, on various camping/hiking excursions. They know how to build a fire and keep it going - and they know how to survive wild animal attacks (we watch a lot of National Geographic, since it went 3D!) My kids would survive and likely thrive under those situations. The QQ-OMG-I-CANT-PLAY-FOR-TWELVE-MINUTES crowd? Yeah. Not so much. That's cool though. Someone has to be the victim. :lol: | |} ---- LOL. When I grew up, we had an entire set of Encyclopedia Britannicas so that we could look stuff up. | |} ---- just think, slows down that predator long enough to get away =D | |} ---- ---- That's cool. We'll be snacking on your bones first. Mmmm. Survival of the fittest. Sooooo delicious. :D | |} ---- I'm sure the end times are coming any time now. Until then I'll be enjoying the social hierarchy that prioritizes brains over brawn. ;) | |} ---- Meh. I'm 6'7" and have a degree. I cover both bases quite nicely. :P It's good to be a Super-Human! | |} ---- My genetically inferior self is somewhat jealous. I'll go and memorize a few wikipedia articles to feel better. :lol: | |} ---- If it makes you feel any better, I can't get in to the backside of a Volkswagen Beetle ... and I can't ride 90% of the rides at amusement parks or carnivals. The safety bars don't close and the attendants get all weird about people falling out. And shoes. Ever try and buy size 17 shoes without spending $200 a pop? | |} ---- I was supposed to be tall but this and that happened and I capped out at 170 cm. I think that's 5'6 or 5'7 in your metric system. Nothing to frown at but I have been a tad envious of tall people. Never truly considered the downsides of such height though. | |} ----